


Acquiescence

by op-sheepy (opsheepy)



Series: AceLaw Mini Prompts [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AceLaw Mini Prompts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opsheepy/pseuds/op-sheepy
Summary: Law demands and Ace is willing.For AceLaw Week Mini Prompt #1: Heart
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: AceLaw Mini Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055972
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: AceLaw Mini Prompts





	Acquiescence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AceLaw Week Mini Prompt #1: Heart

"Give me your heart."

Ace blinked.

"I think we need to get to know each other better for that."

Trafalgar's smirk disappeared while his crewmates snickered. Brows furrowed, he stared back at Ace who just grinned, eyes crinkling.

"I'm willing to give it a shot though."

"I meant literally, Hiken-ya."

"Oh..." Ace rubbed his nape sheepishly. "Right..."

Ace tried not to fidget as Trafalgar kept staring. Eventually Trafalgar turned his back and muttered, "I wouldn't be unwilling either," before walking briskly away, leaving his crew gaping and Ace chasing after him with a laugh and a spring in his step.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at word limits so I actually spent more time trimming this down to a hundred words so it counts a drabble than writing the entire thing.
> 
> This is just me taking a little break and just so happens that these mini prompts are perfect while I don't have time for my longer stuff. Also may have cheated by just taking something from one of my many drafts. 
> 
> Tumblr : [op-sheepy.tumblr.com](http://op-sheepy.tumblr.com)


End file.
